User talk:Musa666
Explaination I had to wait for Serza's answer to what happened with the trolling you did. I'm not sure if I can re-add you now though. I kinda don't want trolls on. But at the same time you haven't done anything major. I'll give you a second chance to behave next weekend, but if you do it again it will be permanent ban. If I invite more people into the realm, as I plan to start doing next month, I'll be forced to make choices I don't necessary will like. So I can afford to keep sorting things like this out, and realm punishments will get harder next month. Just behave, from my point of view its a lot off stress to deal with things. I want other people in the realm as it can get lonely, but I'm not one to like dealing with this all the time. When you put yourself in charge of things like this, you can't afford to be soft. Thats how it is for me. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :I can only give you one second chance though, so don't blow it. :I can't be too soft remember, and breaking my trust a second time isn't going to make me happy. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! C: By the way, is this how you're supposed to reply to comments left on a talk page...? I'm quite active on the utaite wikia, but we have something different there called a "message wall" where you just reply directly on your own profile. ^-^' MC reset I went straight back onto it for a while. I'm planting and harvesting Acaria wood for a moment, or however you spell it... I think the tree farm needs to be much bigger then it is. I'm giving it a rest though for the night. All it did for me is kick me. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:40, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Last Night I'm very sorry for how i responded to you yesterday. Upon reflection, I've realized that instead of educating you, I attacked you and I'm sorry. I let my emotions get in the way of my message and instead of seeing it from your point of view, I let my personal experience talk. I made the mistake of treating you as the bad guy, when in reality you were just a little less knowledgeable about the trans community. Ritsu is a very pretty boy, but sometimes he might be referred to as a girl by mistake and I understand how you got that. - Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 20:17, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm used to being called a "guy". Its the username "Angel"... Apparently after Buffy the Vampire slayer and its spin-off series, "Angel" is associate with "guys". I've always used this user name though... =_= Also, I reached over and typed stuff on his laptop, just letting you know... It was awkward. XD My mother came home from hosptial so I have to run around for her in the next few weeks. They kicked her out because they needed the bed and her injuries weren't life threatening. I apolgise, I'll be on MC soon as I've sorted everyone for diner... I'm in the middle of that. One-Winged Hawk (talk) :I wasn't online yesturday due to mega tiredness, least not playing games. :I'll update more. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Next week, at the weekend , I'll see about inviting others. ::The last 3 days I've been the pack mule. While my mother's in hospital I'm running around doing all her things she needs to do. Its really wearing me out. The day before yesturday I had to walk several miles out of my way to get something from her doctor's and then do the same journey back... Yesterday I had to go into town to do shopping for her. T_T One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) My apologies I haven't between on the realm the last few days. Been kept busy. My mother goes home tomorrow so I'll give the realms a check on things and see where we're at. Saturday I'll begin working out where to invite people from, if you know anyone as well let me know or remind me of anything you need to tell me. I'm letting Friday be the last version of the realm before I invite anyone so the 11/7/2014 is the final pre-invite check and will be the revert date for the next few days, should the new guys be too rowdy. I'm still nervous as I've never done this before. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) kk I'll add them when I'm next on. Which should be tomorrow, when I check the realm over one final time. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Added your friend, currently looking for more players. There should be others invited over the week. Sorry for not being on much last week, I've been busy, and this weeks more about player flow then building fantastic things. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Only 1 person replied to my ad. I added them. It seems Realms aren't popular because their stuck in vanilla all the time. Regardless thats one more person. I advertised in the MC forums, I guess I'll have to work on advertising elsewhere. The trouble is my ad was burried under a sea of other ads people put up that day. ::I said I'd work on this this week so I'll keep at it. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlZ_wnNxJU0 I'm thinking of resetting the realm one 1.8 comes out. Theres been some new additions and it would be nice to find a clean slate to work with. I want to do a much, bigger project then what we're doing. What do you think? :-3 One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :If I do restart, I'll compensate you with some diamonds to get you started. And an enderchest. I wont decide until 1.8 is here anyway. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I haven't been on for a few days, and if I DO reset, I'll do it when your on-line so we can both search for a new site together. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::If you don't want to wait until 1.8 I can reset now... aside from guardian temples, not much changes. ::Also, I'm wiating for you, I'm late cause I had something to do. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Giot peeved at the realms, did a whole load of things last night and the realm didn't save anything which meant I've got to redo everything. On the one hand... The stuff I'm doing now is better. Going to take too long to do the things I'm working on though. Trying to get nether quartz to re-do HQ... Shaping landscape around HQ... I'm giving myself too much work I think. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Any chance of you being on-line this weekend? I've been working on my current projects and I am working on a large wall. I would like some feedback. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:54, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I might not be on myself tomorrow. I took up a job 3 weeks ago and today I just got proposed for more hours tomorrow. From 6:30am to 6:00pm.... ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:45, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I was out most of the afternoon. I'm on right now, if you come on within the next few hours... I'll be waiting. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, the wikia is a poor way of communicating... Do you have Steam? Its free to download and it starts up every time I switch on my computer. So you know when I'm on-line. My user name is "Little Phonenix". :Skype, doesn't work for me so its kinda out as an option making Steam easier to communicate with me. Otherwise it would be better, but my computer just doesn't like it for some reason. Doesn't like Firefox either... ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Can you download it, or do you have something else? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:32, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Regardless, I'm going on the realm - now. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd just come off. I was on there for a couple of hours. I'll be on-line 6-8 this greenwhich mean time. :::http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html :::You can use something like this to work it out. I'm on London time either way. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) For what its worth I'll be on the realms in roughly half an hour for a couple of hours. I'm going to try adveterising the realm again next week. Most people aren't interested in vanilla minecraft and there are so many places for visitors to visit... :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) 1.8 is here And has brought with it more visual changes then I expected. I need to know a day this week you cn be on,your timezone. We need to decide if the realms needs to stay as it is or be reset. I've had a quick scout and its possible to continue with this map, as new stuff spawns out of the current chunk ranges (thankfully). I've done quite a lot of work and am not in a hurry to restart, I'll download the realm map tomorrow so I have a physical copy of it on my harddrive. If it is less then 500mb, it can be re-uploaded anyway, so resetting is not a problem. I know I said I wouldn't reset, but it seems that there was slightly more changes then expected. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) :Timezone? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 06:24, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Wasn't ready for that, thats why I'm trying to arrange a time for both of us to be on-line. We can work towards our own goals separately but we need to set up a base of ops at the same time to keep things centred. ::I'll keep the old map up until Saturday, I'm going to save it again Friday time (remember I'm on london time). You 4 hours behind me. it was something like 12:40:00 AM for me. I was kinda in bed. O_o One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, do you mind hanging around today for a while? I don't know if I'll be on the act time, since apparently I'm being taken out to lunch all of a sudden. Tried to get out but... No. I should be back long before 4 o'clock (which is roughly when I need ot be on to meet you at 12). but if you hang around for a couple of hours, I should be back within then. I'll slap a message here if I'm later then 4 to tell you. I took a lot at the ream one last time yesturday, its been saved, I'm just going to make a second copy. Once we're on-line, we'll meet in the old realm map, say good bye to it and reset it (... TNT Party??? Who knows...Eitehr way we say good byue to it). Give it a few moments and relog on. In the new map we'll search for a new HQ site and set up camp... So long as we have a site it then doesn't matter what else we do. If you want to do anything different to this place, let me know. i was in the process of setting up some large cities walls (did you see them???), so I'm looking for a spot to slap some large ones up next to a smaller HQ place (since we need a base of ops while I work on that). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Argh! The person who took us to lunch didn't hurry and we ended up being late. Ever so sorry. I'll hang around a few hours and see if you long on. If not... We;ll try again tomorrow. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Got something to sort out with the realm,. so its taking a few minutes to figure out whats up. Sorry, this is turning out to be a mess... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Siorted, I'm waiting a few hours to see if you log on. If not, I'll try and be on as much as I can tomorrow... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:12, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, try again... I'll be on-line in about 2 or 3 hours, Once then, I'll be hanging around for most of the afternoon. If you're not on-line during this period, since this is taking too long I'm going have to reset the server anyway this evening. Its 11:53 for me. I did explore this old map to see where the nearest fortress was, turns out it was a reasonable distance away from SW HQ and with 2 diamond picks we could have gotten to it (in fact, it was directly west of where you first started on the map ¬_¬)... What a missed chance. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Servers reset and GOOD start. We have spawned in a grass land next to swamp and desert. That means slimes and glass are easy to find. PLUS - exposed dungeon and HORSES. And even a few donkeys. :-D One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) We have all animals (except mooshroom and honestly, I don't except to ever find them and if I did, getting them home is impossible in one go so I wouldn't bother... I normally have a rule if I find them I can spawn a pair in... with eggs to avoid the hassle of getting them home). It would have been nice to find more then just a pair of white rabbits, they were in the nearby forrest biomeme so I will explore later to see if I can find more colours. The cows were in the swamp, the pigs in the acardia tree biome... Horses we have (the donkeys disappeared??? There was a pair when I first logged on, maybe they died? T_T). We have all crops... Aside from building an exploring the basics are at least set up. I haven't completed the wall yet and it will take a while. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:56, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :Just a note, if I'm on and don't respond, I'm just AFK. ^_^ :I had a phone call. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:49, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm going to be on for awhile longer as I'm not in the mood for doing much else, but my computer had a crash and I had to restart. If I log off, its not going to be for long. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC :I didn't know if I was going to be on-line today, but will definately be on-line tomorrw afternoon (my time). Tenant in my home was leaving and the last few days have been distracting. I'll re-focus on the server now. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Going on the server, haven't been on it all week due to other things going on. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Going to be on in the evening rather then afternoon today. Got things to do this afternoon. Likely more from 5:00 (London time) or 7:00, rather then 1-3 when I usually log on at the weekends. If you do log on, though there is a rainforrest I used oak planks like an idiot to make the warehouse flooring... >_< :We kinda don't have many of them. So Could you perhaps could you do me a favour and plant a bunhc? I'll chop them down when I log on. Also do you like the factory so far? I am going to do more auto-furances, I added the current ones o your house so you had access to auto furances without going into the warehouse. The rail tracks I'm adding won't auto-send unless you hit the switch I'm adding, so you can make them either go to the warehouse with the rest or keep your own supply. :I'm going to transfer stuff from your house too the warehouse as soon as the first floor is done, this will free up room for your stuff more instead of everything being in your space. There will be several links eventually to get there without going on the surface. This is why I'm adding the "sewer" system under the ground also. :Still need to finish the walls, but the situation with the warehouse/automatic furnace system needed to happen to make things run smoothly. You wouldn't believe how much it slows down other things without them. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:49, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Erm.. Rain... What I was doing suddenly got cancelled. I'll be on the realm shortly (10 mins). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:25, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Going n the relam in a bit. I started a work training thing and its wearing me out, I got back 2 hours ago and my feet still ache. I've wanted to be n the realm all week, but this took up a lot of time. On the other hand... There is now a 85% chance I'll have a job next week, on the hand I'm tired since its a tiring job. T_T So yeah, be on the realm in a bout half an hour or so... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I got a new graphics card last week so I'm doing minecraft again. I worked n the realm for a couple of hours yesturday and today. Just want to know if you ever visit. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be more on later this evening. I'm working on several projects at once. I have to complete the walls, the warehouse, the animal farm... And I just started the walkway in the sky to extend the reach of the build upwards. So we should be able to build stuff in the sky (this is normally safer to be honest then building at ground level). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:34, December 16, 2014 (UTC)